The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus used in a general hospital or the like.
Conventionally, in such establishments, various objects, for example, charts, X-ray film, slips, blood, or Ringer's solution are conveyed between a medical dep. and consultation rooms. An example of a conveying apparatus for the above purpose is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 55-119616. This particular apparatus detects the weight of the article and controls the conveying thereof, on the basis of its weight. In this apparatus, the relationship between the weight of the article and its conveying speed is experimentally determined beforehand. Then, immediately after the conveying operation has commenced, the actual conveying speed is measured. In this way, the weight of the article is determined, and, as a consequence, the amount of braking to be applied when the conveying of the article is to be stopped.
When an object is to be delivered by means of the above conveying apparatus, the weight of the object to be conveyed is detected on the basis of the moving speed of the apparatus, immediately after conveying has begun. When the weight of the object exceeds a range of conveyable weights, the conveying of the article may then be stopped, or, if conveying continues, the actual stopping position may deviate considerably from that desired, due to the braking force available being insufficient for the load being conveyed.